


Losing Bets and Elf Costumes

by purgatorys_fallen_angel (too_old_for_fangirling_but_idc)



Series: Adventkalender2019 [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adventskalender, Attempt at Humor, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Castiel and Sam Winchester lost a bet, Christmas Fluff, Dean Winchester Has a Crush on Castiel, Elf costume, Elves, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21894229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/too_old_for_fangirling_but_idc/pseuds/purgatorys_fallen_angel
Summary: Castiel and Sam lose a bet and have to dress up as elves. Dean very much enjoys himself.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Adventkalender2019 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560574
Kudos: 35





	Losing Bets and Elf Costumes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for notfunnydean’s SPN Adventcalender 2019  
> Prompt: Day 12: Elves  
> I am sorry I am not doing great on keeping up with the daily posting. At the moment I am having a very difficult and  
> hard time and writing seems just difficult in general. This one shot was supposed to be longer and funnier, but I'm glad  
> I finished it after all. Also I didn't read over it again because it's 3 am and I can't really focus anymore, so I'm sorry for any typos that may be in there somewhere.  
> Enjoy reading and have nice holidays :)

“I’m not going to wear this.” Castiel stared at the stripey tights Dean held out for him.

“Oh, yes. You will. And you’ll look amazing.” The hunter was grinning in a way that made Castiel slightly uncomfortable. Not necessarily in a bad way, but not in a good way either.

“Why does Sam get to wear pants?” Cas held up the green body that – in his opinion – was way too small.

“Because I couldn’t find a body in his size _plus_ I really don’t wanna be scarred for life after this.” That earned him a snort from Sam and a confused look from Cas. Of course the angel didn’t get it. Or he did and played dumb. Dean didn’t know, and he didn’t care. They had lost the bet, so they got to wear what he wanted them to wear. And he had chosen a women’s costume for Cas because honestly, why not. That was probably the closest he would get to seeing Cas in anything but his suit and trenchcoat. Not that Dean didn’t like Cas’ outfit, it was just that it got a little one-sided after some time. And especially after several _years_. There had been some changes. During his time as a human Cas had worn different clothing. And then he had upgraded his outfit to wearing his shirt not all the way buttoned up and without the tie. Dean really liked that, but that didn’t change the fact that he wanted to see Cas wear something else.

Sam raised one eyebrow at Dean, grabbed his outfit and left to change. When Cas didn’t move or take the pile of clothes – well, almost clothes – in front of him, Dean smirked and winked at him. “Do you need help changing? I think the body might be a bit difficult to put on.” Although the gaze Cas shot him was possibly meant to kill him, Dean couldn’t help but smile at his own funny joke. It wasn’t exactly a joke, though, he really wanted to help Cas.

“I think I’ll be better off alone, thank you.” The angel grumbled, took the outfit and disappeared towards his room in the bunker. Maybe he was a bit disappointed, but Dean just sat down and decided to wait for the best thing that was yet to come.

“You know, your way of showing Cas that you have a thing for him is not the most subtle one.” Sam came back and stood in front of Dean. The costume looked hilarious on him. Although the shorts were supposed to be calf length, Sam somehow managed to still be too tall for them and they ended up barely reaching his knees.

“Do you think he got it?”

“Yes, I got it, Dean.”

Dean’s head shot up and he turned red when he saw Cas leaning in the doorframe. The tights were just as tight as he had imagined they were, and they hugged Cas’ legs perfectly. And the body…. Dean was sure he was about to die when his gaze focused on the cleavage. Normally, he totally wouldn’t stare at a guy’s cleavage, but Cas’s was a sight to look at. He had never noticed how muscular the angel actually was. Well, he certainly had seen the muscles in his arms and legs once or twice but the rest usually was hidden by the trench coat.

“Uhm, well, yeah. I think I am done here so I’ll leave you two alone now, bye.” Sam smiled a bit awkwardly and backed out of the room. It was a shame that Dean was too busy staring at Cas that he completely forgot to take a picture of his brother to annoy him with later.

“You are staring, Dean.” Cas was beautiful when he smiled. If Dean wasn’t seeing things, the angels’ cheeks were flushed in a light shade of pink. He licked his lips and got up, whiskey glass still in his hand. Once he stood right in front of Cas he stopped and gently ran his hand over the angel’s side and waist. “Well, I can’t help it when you look that hot.”

“Even in an elf costume?” Cas smiled and loosely wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck.

“Hell yes, even in an elf costume.” Dean muttered and closed the small distance between them to press his lips against Cas’. The kiss soon turned into something more heated, tongues fighting for dominance. Dean grabbed Cas’ thighs and lifted him up, sitting him on the counter. In return, the angel wrapped his legs around Deans’ hips and pulled him close, grinding against him. The tight costume did nothing to hide his arousal and the obvious bulge that was forming beneath the green velvet.

“Fuck yes, you make a hot elf.” Dean mumbled against Cas’ lips once they had to part to breathe. The confused squinty eyes and the annoyed eyeroll that followed his comment made him smirk in amusement.

“Dean, shut up and fuck me.”


End file.
